1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing a lamphead to a panel. More particularly, the arrangement for assembling the lamphead and the panel and securing them together is adapted to allow for full adjustability in the positioning of the lamphead relative to the panel through the utilization of a minimum amount of fastener elements and without the necessity for having to remove any panels or fasteners.
Ordinarily, lampheads may include connecting elements, such as essentially hollow posts or the like through which there are passed electrical wiring. The posts may possess external screwthreaded portions at the ends distant from the lampheads forming stub shafts which are adapted to extend through holes or apertures formed in panels or other types of plate structure, such as that of a fixture. A fastener element, such as a lock or threaded nut or the like is adapted to be screwed onto the screwthreaded stub shaft portion of the post from the side of the panel aperture through which it protrudes so as to as to be positionable into close proximity or engagement with the opposite surface of the plate or panel, and to thereby clampingly attach the lamphead to the panel or plate. In a specific instance, the aperture in the plate or panel may be polygonal in shape; for example square, and adapted to be engaged by a correspondingly shaped member mounted on the post. This enables rotational adjustment of the lamphead, but only at large angular increments; i.e. 90.degree., in dependence upon the number of sides of the polygonal configuration. This presently employed method of attaching a lamphead to a plate or panel, i.e. a fixture, does not readily facilitate or enable the precise and finely-incremental rotational orientation of the lamphead relative to the panel or fixture, such rotational positioning being implemented primarily by means of visually effected trial and error, and as a consequence, frequently resulting in the rotational position of the lamphead being offset from its intended orientation.
Another type of arrangement presently employed in the attaching of a lamphead to a panel or plate structure, such as a fixture, utilizes a spring clip which is fitted into a peripheral groove cut into the stub shaft portion of the post, the latter of which extends directly through the plate to below the opposite surface of the panel or plate so that the groove is located adjacently thereto. Thus, upon the spring clip being inserted into the groove, although this allows for easy rotational manipulation and adjustment of the lamphead relative to the plate or panel, the spring clip may at times be cocked out of the groove, thereby preventing a smooth installation, and thereby also conceivably inhibiting the precise rotationally latched orientation of the lamphead relative to the position of the panel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although various lamphead attachments as set forth hereinabove are known in the technology, none of these provide for the finely indexed rotational adjustment of a lamphead relative to a panel structure.
With regard to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,553, this disclosure describes a free-standing lamp having a modular connection, and in which a lamphead is adapted to be attached atop the upper end of an upstanding base column. There is no provision for rotationally adjusting in close angular increments, the upper end of a lamphead structure relative to an upstanding column end and a base analogous to that provided for by the present invention.
Zaydel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,718, describes a tail lamp attachment, wherein a tail lamp assembly may be attached to a vehicle body panel, and wherein a plurality of square projections on the lamp are adapted to pass through similarly contoured apertures formed in a bumper or fender of the automobile or vehicle. There is no provision for rotational adjustment of a lamphead relative to a panel analogous to the inventive concept.